RPlog:Theft on Etti IV
Location: Zoiby Auction House, Etti IV - Wuv walks into the auction house slowly he scouts the auction house trying to find something to keep his interest. Wuv see many priceless item up for bid as he continues to scan the auction looking for anything that seems to be out of place. - Gren is currently inspecting one of the freighters that have been up for auction, the ESPO is currently out of his uniform, indicating that he is most likely off-duty. The starfighter pilot looks around the relatively crowded auction house, and stretches casually, before moving towards another display, his hands thrust into the pockets of his battered nerf-hide jacket. - Twila smiles as she slips in, her eyes working over the items that have been slated for auction. She finds herself idly passing over the ships, a look of distinterest in her expression as she moves from one lot to the next, her expression one might consider to be 'snobbishly bored' or something. Once the ships are looked over she moves to the other side of the room, her pace slow, measured. She seems to have no real purpose for being here, but she seems to be enjoying some much needed time off. - Cubitt is seated in the back corner of the room, back against the wall and legs stretched out on the bench infront of him lazily. Eyes scan the growing crowd with only a slight bit of interest before moving back to his hands which hold a multiple array of datapads that need tending. - Standing in the back of the room amidst the rest of the ESPO security force is a lieutenant who looks rather bored with what he's doing. Every so often he speaks hushedly into a comlink, assuring the safety of the people he's charged with protecting. These auctions are obviously not very exciting for him as he looks as if he'd rather be elsewhere. - The auction attendant looks over Ayam and smirks at her. A shake of the head and further utterings of what is possible or more precisely not possible with the item in question that the corporate blue twi'l was pointing at. - Her posture changes, one hip off to the side and a hand resting on her back. Her lekku say more than her vague grunts and nodding. Before too long though she turns her body quarter-turn and stretches out her arm to point at another item of possible interest. - A quiet day at the auction, that's what the auction is for, right? Old people coming to spend their pensions, and the wealthy looking to expand their collections of useless, but fancy artifacts. This is all brought to a shattering end, as the auction hall is shaken by a shockwave, which is followed by the sound of a large explosion nearby. Alarms are going off outside of the auction hall, and in the seconds after the catalyst, all of the ESPOs commlinks, off or on-duty, are screaming at them. There are people dying close by, and all rescuers that can be spared are being called for. - Wuv pickiing his self up off the floor Wuv tries to get a sense of just happen. Quickly Wuv goes into riot mood trying to get a handle on the auction house crowd that is going crazy trying to run to the nearest exit. Wuv scans the area trying to find out just where the explosion came from as he forces his way through the crazy crowd. - Cubitt lifts his head slightly, eyes peering just over a particular padd in hand, "Hmm, maybe dis day ain't all dat bad after all..". Though he does appear slightly annoyed when he has to reposition himself so as to avoid the more panicked among the crowd. "Though in da end I guess it jest means more drama...bah..gettin' tired of all da fodder'n drama." Attention finally back on the datapads and the information they contain, still considered more important than what goes on around himself. - The explosions mark Twila's 'cue' and it is then that she makes a run for the Lieutenant, her eyes narrowing as she draws her pistol. She looks around as she watches the chaos flow around her, trying not to get trampled underfoot as she grabs for her target's shirt. "You are coming with me." she snarls out, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she aims the pistol for his chest, trying to give the impression that the man doesn't have a choice in the matter...which he really doesn't. - Gren stands admist the chaos, quietly slipping his commlink back into his pocket, after snapping it off. The ESPO settles a hand on his blaster, but doesn't draw it, and he begins moving through the crowd, trying to calm people down. His intention being to head toward the Lieutenant in command of the security detail, or what'll be left of it, when the rescue teams have all been dispatched. Meanwhile, most of the other ESPOs have begun hurrying out of the building, to form these rescue teams, and the sounds of emergency sirens are blaring, coming from the direction of Hydian Park, outside of the Auction House. - It is only moments after the flood of ecaping people begins to thin out, leaving the more calm, and intelligent individuals that decided it was safer to stay indoor, when the auction house's main entrance is flooded by a small swarm of beings dressed in black, with masks over their heads. There are seven of these individuals, and they all seem to be brandishing DD6 blaster pistols, save for the ruffian that seems to be in charge, who carries a blaster rifle, an A820, which is leveled at the sparse crowd, before a harsh voice shouts from behind his mask. "Everyone sit down, and shut up! No one will be hurt, if everyone cooperates!" The seven blackclad men begin to spread out, their weapons at the ready, as they try and contain the crowd. - Graden puts his hands in the air and definitely looks like a scared to death rookie. His comlink is dropped on the floor and he nods quickly. "Ok, yeah, just don't hurt anyone else. These people haven't done anything to you." Ah yes, the self-sacrificing ESPO officer. His sacrifice shall be noted across the Galaxy on Holovids everywhere. He awaits Twila's direction. - Cubitt curses good and loud when his reading is interupted yet again, "Ok, so yer gonna fodderin' rob da joint er git somebody..but could ya fodderin' do it a lil quieter ya bantha brained idiots. Ya's startin ta piss me off somethin' fierce.." looking at all the brandished weapons for a second, deciding staying quiet for just a few moments couldn't hurt him. - "Lock down the auction house.." Twila yells as she jabs him in the chest with the barrel of her pistol, her eyes narrowing quite a bit as she does. "Come on...don't make me have to kill you." Gritting her teeth, she drags the hapless man over towards the doors, letting him get jostled by the rush of people as she does so. Frowning, she yanks on the Lieutenant's shirt and tries to whip him around, possibly sending him to collide with one of the doors as she yells, "Move it. Lock them. Now!" - Wuv quickly puts his hand on this gun but does not remove his weapon as he quickly hits his comlink. "All Espo officers please respon I need to know where I'm needed the most." he says as he waits for answer. Wuv continues to point what direction the crowd needs to take to get out of the action house. - "All ESPOs respond to Hydian Park, an explosion has caused massive damage, and loss of life is expected to be high.." This is the message that is being looped to Wuv and every other ESPO commlink. Not much help for him, is it? - Gren stops midstep, when he see's Twila dragging the ESPO Lieutenant toward the front door's, not to mention that he quickly moves his hand from his blaster pistol, as one of the masked men approaches with a blaster leveled the starfighter pilot's way. "Up on the dais, with ya!" The masked man growls this at Delede, as other masked men begin picking out the armed member's of the crowd, and demanding the same thing. - "What did you say?" This is growled from one of the gunman, in a voice that is very clearly not a human voice, and it's target is Cubitt, and his insulting curse. "Get up on the dais! Now, move, or I'll shoot you!" The masked nonhuman levels his blaster at Cube, just to show him that he is serious. Yet another of the gunmen seems to have spotted Wuv, and his blaster, and waves toward the dais.."If you want to live, get up there!" Already a collection of a few ESPOs and other people have appeared on the dais, still wearing their weapons, but covered by the leader and his blaster rifle. - Graden does exactly as he is told and moves to the locking mechanism. He uses his Ident card to cause a building wide lockdown, effectively sealing everyone inside only to be opened by someone of his security level or above. The 'lieutenant' then turns to Twila and stares. "You'll never get away with this. Your faces are all over security vids." Play the role, Gray, play the role... - Twila smiles as she leans close, her head tilting slightly as she whispers, "I hope so." Cackling, she looks over towards the dais and then tilts her head towards it, this time, her grasp on his shirt tightening. "Let's join your buddies." She moves away from the door, once again dragging her captive with her. She looks at one of her armed comrades and nods to him, her eyes sweeping those about the room before muttering over to the gunman, "Take the security systems out." - Wuv shakes his head as the message comes in over his comlink, Wuv swears as he tries to work his way through the crowd trying to keep his self from being ran over by the crowd that continues to run out the auction house. "This isn't good." Wuv says to his self as he reaches a set of stairs. Quickly Wuv goes up the stairs as he tries to get a better look from over head. Wuv quickly chims in on his comlink " Espo officer Wuv I got a overhead look of the crowd,but still no sign or whereabouts of who may have cause this scene." he added as he tries to look for something out of place in the auction house. As Wuv continues to scan the auction house he notices something going down and quickly Wuv tries to make his way to scene as he runs down the stairs,and starts trying to fight his way throught the crowd again trying to make his way to Graden. - Cubitt growls lowly before slanting his eyes at the gunman, "Feck off. I ain't nah' harm to ya or whatever stupid plans ya got laid out. So if'n ya gonna shoot me..do it..otherwise leave me the fodder alone, got it?" somehow wishing he had the forethought to atleast conceal a weapon, as if he'd know he needed it anyways. "Now..waddle off ta whatever ya were doin.." Cube looks away and back down at the pads, making a feign at busying himself once more. - The gunmen weren't hired for their intelligence, and it's pretty obvious when the non-human behind the mask laughs at Cubitt's statement, and offers a slight shrug, before leveling his blaster pistol at the datapad wielding man, and squeezes off a shot from his DD6. He's not standing terribly close to Cubitt, so he could miss, if he's having a bad shooting day. - With Twila's command to start taking the security systems out, a very small, and if one is to guess from the bit of it that can be seen from between it's sleeves, and gloves, a furry type, chirps a response back, and removes his backpack. He then moves toward the ancient artifacts display cases, and begins attacking EMP grenades to each the base of ease display case. Looks like they're planning on frying the internal security systems. - For the moment, Wuv seems to be lost in the crowd to the rest of the gunmen, though the one he ignored earlier, is moving through the crowd, trying to find him. "We've got an armed hostage loose in the crowd, boss!" This is called through the din of sirens outside, and the panicked noises of less brave sentients inside. - Cubitt rolls off the bench in time to avoid the blaster bolt, "Bloody feckin' fodder!" the man becoming quite quick when not intoxicated. "Thats fodderin' it ya fool, all I was wantin' ta be doin was workin..but nah..nah..ya gotta go and do what I ask ya not to." the sword at his back coming into hand with a smooth pull of his right hand at the hilt. "But like momma always be sayin...eye fer an eye an' all dat mess.." his feet stomping into the flooring as he attempts to cover the needed ground in order to make a good slice at the gunman. - Gren sighs, as the gunman starts shooting at Cubitt, and having met the man a few times, he winces openly. The starfighter pilot's hands drift to his blaster, but he restrains himself, as he watches Twila, and the command she has of the situation. Delede also looks down from his place on the dais, and watches the gunman go about his business. - Two of the gunman peel off from what they were doing, and set about trying to find Wuv, which isn't too hard, as he was stopped, and scanning over the crowd. The one who reported him missing, is the first to spot his quarry, and a blaster bolt is sent sizzling through the air toward Wuv, while the other two gunman hurry toward the sounds of blaster fire, not taking any shots, yet. - The small furry EMP grenade armed gunman takes a step back from the display cases, and looks over his shoulder at Twila, a high-pitched little voice calling out.."Are you ready for me to detonate?" Without waiting for a reply, it detonates, and with a flash of bright lights, the EMP explosives fry the electronics within the display cases, and knock out lights and commlinks in the immediate few feet surrounding them. - Wuv fails to the ground as he takes a hit to the shoulder from the lazer fire. Wuv grabs his shoulder as he groans in pain. - The leader of the gunmen turns toward the dais and yells at Twila..."What are you doing? Stop shooting at my men, and get the goods!" A gesture of his blaster rifle to the display cases, and he stalks toward them himself, covering the way for his leader to do her stealing business. - One of the gunmen does stun Cubitt, though the non-human who fired the first shots wasn't so lucky, and gets a sword through the chest, before Cube is put down buy a comrade in black, and a nicely fired stun blast. - The trio of gunman who had been tasked with stopping Wuv are startled, and turn to face Twila, as a stun blast hits one of the hostages in the crowd very close to them. "We got him!" This is shouted in bloodthirsty glee, as one of them covers the downed man with a blaster pistol, and the other two go back to covering the majority of the crowd. - Twila grabs for one of the packs that one of the gunmen is wearing and runs towards the artifacts, shoving them mostly-carefully into it as she glowers at the group, especially at the leader who just yelled at her. The woman then shoulders the pack once all the items are obtained and she makes a run for the door. She is stopped short as she remembers the door is locked and she growls. "Open this damn door!" Snarling, she runs back and snags her captive from earlier and she forcibly pushes him towards the entrance. "Come on..you're coming with me!" - Graden does as the woman says but begins shaking visibly. "You won't get away with this you know." He moves to the door and releases the security lockdown, moving ahead of the Twi'lek as to not get shoved around anymore. Is it out of character for an ESPO Lt. to comply so willingly with terrorist demands? Oh well. Lieutenant Hamlin is gonna have alot of explaining to do if they ever find him. - Gren is still standing up on the dais, a frown as his face, as he watches the firefight below. The three ESPOs that remained behind, and complied with their Lieutenant's policy of cooperation are starting to get ansy now, and seem to be on the verge of drawing their blasters, even if three of the robbers have them covered, while the other surviving three are slowly backing toward the main entrance, as Twila attempts to get her important "hostage" to get the auction house door's unlocked. When he's done that, the Sergeant smiles slightly, and dives toward the nearest black-masked individual, ignoring his blaster pistol, and drawing his vibroblade with a flourish. "Now!" With the release of much pent up adrenaline, the three ESPOs set about drawing their blasters, and charging the three closest captors. This could be the chance for Lieutenant "Hamlin" to redeem his memory, and turn the tables on his "captors"! - Twila grins as she shoves the ESPO towards the door, her eyes going wide with the sudden rush of excitement and she starts to shoot at some of the police officers as she makes her way out the door, keeping a grip on the Lt.'s shirt as she does. "COme on..come on!" She yells encouragingly towards someone known only to her as she shoots towards the dais, trying to take one of the ESPOs out, taking the setting off of stun while she does so. - The gunmen seem a bit freaked out, as the ESPOs come lunging toward them, atleast the three tasked with guarding them until the last moment. This was not part of the plan, and it takes a moment before it seems to register, but only a moment, and they open fire on Gren, and the approaching ESPOs. The lead gunman seems more concerned with, getting the artifacts out, so he starts toward the door's and the waiting getaway speeder, where he expects Twila to deposit the stolen goods. His other two gunman are more concerned with a fight, so they fire at the attacking ESPOs as well. - Graden suddenly stops complying with Twila and spins, drawing out a blaster. He levels it at her shoulder, but when he goes to fire the gun moves just over her shoulder, aiming at a black masked individual. He fires once before turning to make a mad dash out the door for his own safety. - Two of the ESPOs that attacked alongside Gren are cut down quickly, one being cut nearly in half by the masked leader's blaster rifle...it's a good thing he was more concerned with getting the speeder ready to depart, rather than any loyalty to his men, wasn't it? Delede continues his charge toward the nearest trio of gunmen, not even pausing as one of his potential targets goes down twitching, thanks to Lieutenant "Hamlin"'s well placed blaster shot. Instead, he sweeps his vibro-blade toward the neck of one of two that remained on the dais, a dark smile spread out across the diminuituve starfighter pilot's face. - Twila growls as she sees Gren's trapped and she starts to shoot while she runs closer towards the ESPO and the others. Shouting something in Ryl, she aims for the head of one while she bumrushes them, attempting to either hit one or scatter them. - While Twila's shot was sure and true, it managed to strike his target on his black backpack, which destroyed the contents, but stopped most of the damage. With the fire opening up on them from a second direction, the gunmen seem to realize that they have been double-crossed, and two of them turn to fire on the approaching Twi'lek, while the other two focus on Gren, ignoring the other cowering ESPO for a moment. - A long curse escapes his mouth, as the crooked ESPO's wild swing of his vibroblade slices through empty air, as his target ducks deftly beneath the attack. Gren sets his feet, and lunges forward, aiming to impale the shooter through the chest, though he does spare a glance to Twila, and her valiant efforts to help. How is he going to explain that on the holovids? On the upside, the cowering ESPO recovers enough to take a shot at one of the two robbers who are concentrating on Twila...as they are farther away, and less likely to hurt him. with him." - The robber that is concentrating on Gren, and deftly dodging his clumsy attack with the vibroblade can't help but laugh at his foe, as he snaps another shot off in the pilot's direction, while his partner, does the same. The other two surviving masked attackers also open fire, one aiming for the cowering ESPO, and the other aiming at Twila. - Twila can't dodge and is unfortunately hit, the last thing registering in her head is just how much that hurts before she passes out, barely able to maintain her grasp on her pistol as unconsciousness takes hold. - Delede's eyes flicker to the sound of Twila's getting hit, and he surely takes note of the ESPO falling dead behind him. He has a major problem, as he's facing four robbers on his own now, not to mention that the stolen artifacts are still in the auction house, at this late point. His attack with his vibroblade is now not an option, and he drops it without a moment's notice, and dives to the left, avoiding all but one of the blaster bolts that are sent his way, and that one merely tears a streak through his nerfhide coat. He hits the ground, and slides toward the side of the dais, his blaster pistol coming free of it's holster, and firing a hasty shot toward his nearest attacker, the aim not very steady, thanks to the quick draw. - The robbers are struggling, one just being hit and the other three being driven to disctraction as they try to figure out what's happening, the latter group shooting as they try to move out as well. The leader starts to try and get the wounded Twi'lek out, hopefully leaving the ESPO to their own demise. - The ESPO's slide comes to a stop, and he hops to his feet, even as another shot burns through the material of his nerfhide jacket, without doing any real damage. It must be Gren's lucky day, especially since Twila has been dragged to safety, and the escape vehicle outside. Delede takes a more careful shot this time, aiming for the same robber that he had wounded during the last exchange of blaster fire, and squeezes off a red bolt of death. - With the Colonel properly extracted, the robbers now prepare to exit the auction house, the items still secured and about to be hauled off. A last appraising look is given by them before they too bail out, leaving lots in the way of smoke and wounded in their wake. - Gren pulls out his commlink, and clicks it back on, before walking towards one of the wounded, but still living ESPOs, and kneels next to him..."I know you've got a big mess in Hydian Park, but we've got wounded and dead ESPOs at the Auction House, and we appear to have lost the artifacts to thieves..." Delede moves to his vibroblade, and retrieves it from the floor, holstering it, and his blaster, before walking to one of the downed, and living robbers, watching him bleed out on the dais...and out of his pocket comes a small flask, which he unscrews, and takes a slug of, before pressing tapping the press-plate on the bottom of it...after which an explosion can be heard in the distance. Another taste of his favorite drink, and he slips it back into his coat.